Prompts
by YouLittleRat
Summary: I have written the beginnings to three Penguins of Madagascar stories and I want to find out what they inspire you to write. Don't forget to message back!


Keeping Secrets

"I've done it!" cries a voice from Kowalski's lab, "I've finally done it!"

"Oh no!" says Private, "What monstrous thing has Kowalski invented now?!" Kowalski appears beside Private.

"_Ahem._"

"Ah! You've invented a way to clone yourself!" Kowalski smacks his forehead.

"Private I'm not a clone, although another me _would_ come in handy."

"Ahaha, ahaha, ah-hahahaha!" laughs whomever is in the lab.

"Rico?" wonders Kowalski.

"**Nuh-uh,**" Rico peeks out of the bunk he'd been napping in. The lab door opens and Skipper enters the room.

"Good evening boys," greets their favorite leader, passing them by.

"Skipper?" Private stops him

"What were you doing in my lab?" asks Kowalski.

"Oh, uh… nothing." Skipper's eyes dart from side to side and he smiles weakly. He hurries away before they can say anything else.

"Nothing eh?" Kowalski darts into his lab and starts examining his equipment. Private and Rico follow. "Nothing _appears_ to be touched." He checks the security tapes, they show an ordinary penguin standing around, whistling nonchalantly. To make for absolute certain he checks the security cameras themselves. "Ah-ha! The surveillance has been tampered with," he announces, tearing a poorly drawn picture of Skipper off of the lenses.

"Is Skipper keeping secrets from us?" asks Private, "You know, more than usual?"

"Without a doubt. And with this amount of dangerous, high-tech gadgetry the secret could be dastardly." Private and Rico gasp.

* * *

Stealth Mode

In the darkness of the night, the penguins peek over the top of a building and survey the city. They survey one area in particular.

"Ah, Cecil and Brick," observes Skipper, adjusting his binoculars, "My favorite humanoid burglars." Not very far away, actually just across the street, Cecil and Brick loiter around an obviously closed store. They don't appear to be doing anything but Skipper's sure they're up to something. Brick also flicks boogers and shows considerable skill in the distance he can cover with them.

"Incoming!" cries Kowalski and the penguins duck. A large, unseemly booger splats onto the ground behind them.

"Oh that is horrid!" Private pulls out a spray bottle and a hankie and cleans it up. Skipper turns back to watch the suspects.

"Vehicle approaching," he says as a car stops at the curb and an unknown human steps out, joining Cecil and Brick. "We're going to need to get closer. Kowalski, options."

"Might I suggest, _stealth mode?_"

"I though you'd never ask. Rico! Stealth mode!" Rico regurgitates a paint can and a roller. He immediately sets about assaulting the other penguins with them and himself. In no time they are all pitch-black from the tops of their shiny heads to the bottoms of their webbed feet.

"Golly I feel so sleek, so _hardcore,_" says Private.

"**Awww yeah!**" roars Rico.

"I must admit that this is a good look for us," comments Skipper, "But back to business, we've got a bogey to identify."

* * *

Lost and Found

"One. Two. Butterfly."

"Three," corrects Marlene. She sighs as Mort starts over. Helping the cute little guy with Hide-and-Seek was beginning to lose its luster.

"Remember Mort!" hollers King Julien from across the habitat, ""Find me last!"

"Don't distract him! He's almost to ten this time!" screeches Marlene.

"Yeash," mutters Julien, "What's in her bonnet?"

"Four. Five. Ooooh, shiny."

"No Mort, six."

"No really, shiny," says Mort, pointing into a hole in the tree he's counting against.

"Alright, alright. This is your first time playing this game so I guess I should- Oh that _is_ shiny." Inside the hole there's a gold earring.

"What are you looking at?!" hollers Julien, "Can I be having it?!"

"Mort found something gold in a tree!" calls Marlene.

"It's mine! I found it! It's mine!" Julien leaps out of his hiding place and sprints towards Mort and Marlene. On his way he passes Maurice snoozing in his hammock. "What are you waiting for Maurice you lazy?! There is something _golden_ in my kingdom."

Maurice startles awake. "Huh?! Oh, oh no you've found me. Guess I'm It."

"Oh you are useless." Julien turns and keeps running. "Don't you worry Goldie! Daddy's coming!" When he arrives the he's gasping for breath. He props himself up with a hand on his knee and holds up a finger to ask for a minute.

"I think I should give it to Marlene because she helps me count so she counts to me," says Mort.

"Oh my goodness Mort that's got to be the cutest thing you've ever said," gushes Marlene.

"_Nooo_," wheezes Julien, holding out his hand, opening and closing it, "_Miiiine_." Mort hands Marlene the earring and she kisses him on the forehead, then leaves. "_Cooome back_," gasps Julien, trying to go after her but instead collapsing. Maurice wanders onto the scene.

"You've _really_ got to lay off those potato chips," observes Maurice. Julien sighs.


End file.
